I Hear You
by Locked in a Stony Tower
Summary: A mute Ron goes through his first year at Hogwarts, dealing with everything from a timid Harry Potter to over protective twin brothers. Got the idea from a few other fics, whose names escape me...Rated for possible l8r chapters b/c I won't change it l8er
1. Breakfast and Broomsticks

I don't own Harry Potter...that belongs to JKR...what do i own?...not sure...my laptop I guess...

* * *

"Listen Ronnie, we're just trying to tell you that some of the kids at Hogwarts, some of the more rotten ones, will be right gits to you" Fred told his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Just be careful Ron, and come to us if you need us" George added, flashing him an apologetic smile, rolling his eyes slightly toward Fred

Ron's hands flew, answering his brothers quickly and indignantly _"I can look out for myself, prats!"_

"Easy, easy, never said you couldn't. And you probably could if they were all first years! But there are big bloody seventh years at Hogwarts too! People who know the same magic as Charlie and Bill!" George said, understanding quicker than Fred. He had always been the quickest in his family to understand Ron's signs, ever since he had started using them, though Ginny had gotten a lot more practice with Fred and George away at school

"Do they know the same magic that Harry Potter used?" Ginny piped up from her spot, barely starting to come up the stairs "When he vanquished You-Know-Who? By the way, mum says that breakfast is ready, so get your selves down there fast, Charlie's got his mates over and there won't be much food soon!"

Fred and George grinned and raced down the stairs, George grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around, onto his back for a piggy back ride

"Oww…George… you've hit my foot on the banister…"

Ron stood watching his siblings. He grinned at them and started down the stairs himself, more slowly and relaxed. He had always been fairly small and not really hungry very often, especially after he had come down with such a severe case of Dragon Pox at six.

Ginny swung herself back around the banister at the bottom

"Ron, Mum says to get Percy to come down!" Ginny always signed and spoke at the same time when she was talking to him. Ron thought it was one of her more adorable traits, but once she had gotten past playing with him all the time and learned fluent sign language, without scrunching up her little nose in concentration, she didn't have many adorable traits.

Ron sighed, because Percy had gotten the Dragon Pox worse than he had. But it hadn't damaged his vocal cords irreversibly. It had been his eyes and his lungs.

Ron knocked on Percy's door gingerly

"Go away" Percy moaned from inside "I know you're supposed to get me up Ronald, but I want to lie here and feel sorry for myself instead"

Ron entered anyway, giving Percy's far too pale brow a tap with his fist

"Well maybe I want to be an idiot Ron, ever think of that?"

Ron grabbed Percy's hand and spelled into it _"M-I-N-I-S-T-E-R-?"_

Percy looked more sad than mad "No Ronnie…that was a log time ago"

Ron blew on the back of Percy's hand (their sign for _whatever!_) while grabbing one of Percy's shirts and tossing it at him. Percy groaned and put it on quickly, folding his pajama shirt and leaving it on his pillow. He quickly put on the pants Ron handed him and then left the rest of his pajamas on his pillow as well.

He let Ron guide him to the door (after first pulling his sheets straight) and then leaning on his little brother for support, walked down the stairs. Up and down the stairs were two great struggles in Percy Weasley's life and he liked to avoid them as much as possible. That was the main cause of Percy's little tantrums (if they could even be called that) and Ron knew the fact, that being the only reason he put up with Percy's difficulties

At the bottom Percy rested, leaning against the wall "Go on Ronnie, I'll catch up later, I just want to go wash my hands"

Ron tapped Percy's hand twice, showing he understood and walked away, pausing to look at his older brother. Percy was a bit tall for fifteen, pale and thin as a rail. It pained Ron to see the exertion that walking up and down the stairs was for his older brother

"I can tell you're still here Ron" Percy scolded "Go get some food, you'll have mum over here fussing if you stay here much longer"

"_But then she'll fuss at me over there, with the twins to make it worse" _Ron complained into Percy's open palm _"And Charlie's mates are over…I don't want to go out there and embarrass anyone" _

"Go eat you lump, or else I'll get embarrassing. Charlie'll get over it soon"

"_It's been five years Percy, he still hasn't come round" _

"His loss. Now go eat you spoiled little prat, before I run in there, grab the first thing I see and slam it down your throat"

Ron dared one last response to Percy before he left for the kitchen _"I'm safe then, because you don't see" _his fingers danced an extra second over Percy's hand and then the small hand closed around Percy's big one and slipped into the kitchen.

"Wotcher Ron!" Charlie's small clumsy friend, knocked into him, barely keeping them both off the ground "I say Salem, that doesn't count as being clumsy, you tripped me, and besides, I don't care what you have to say, because I have something to show to Ron, it's something so extraordinary, I had to show it to him first, because he is…well there's no real reason, I just wanted to pick someone special and Ron walked in!"

Ron grinned at Tonks and gave the sign for hello, a casual, right handed salute. Tonks grinned back and shifted form so that she looked like Mad-Eye Moody, a wizard that Ron had seen on some limited edition chocolate frogs from before Mad-Eye was forced into retirement

"Anyways" she said, spinning back into a petite red and black spikey haired girl "I got a letter from the Ministry, just read it Ron!"

Ron scanned the heavy paper that Tonks had handed him, marveling at the huge gold seal at the bottom. He gave a noiseless gasp _"Auora?" _his hands flashed at her

Tonks looked puzzled "Yeah…I don't know that one…"

"An Auora Tonks? That's wonderful" Fred asked, watching Ron's reaction and sign's carefully

Tonks nodded "I could sing! It's what I've always wanted you know!"

Charlie stared at Tonks for a minute, before letting out a whoop and grabbing her in a bear hug. Tonks laughed and grabbed Salem, a tall white blond wizard with hazel eyes into the hug as well.

Ron grinned at Charlie and his friends as Percy came in and, with almost no hesitation leaned coolly on Ron, using his shoulders as elbow rests and his head as a chin rest

"Congratulations Tonks. Morning Mum"

Mum turned around from where she was trying to get a good radio station and hug Tonks congratulations at the same time and then charmed two more plates full of food "Here you go dears, Tonks, would you put Percy's plate down in front of him, there, that's the ticket, Percy dear, you've got the…"

"First chair from the head, on the left side. I know." Percy sometimes annoyed Ron especially when he was right.

Ron curled his hands up tightly and held them in Percy's sides. This was their sign for annoying, because two fists were so similar, like the annoying Fred and George

Percy grinned and pulled himself off Ron, walking to the place where Tonks had placed his food.

"Okay well…I'll see you guys later…I'm going to stay with Salem for the week, then come back here before I leave for Romania" Charlie announced, giving his Mum a kiss and hugging his little sister before, giving Percy an affectionate tap on the shoulder and a muttered "Stop growing" before he gathered Ron and the twins into a group hug and was whisked out the door by his waiting friends

Breakfast was full of Mum's fussing and Fred and George promising to look out for Ron and Ginny ending up wailing out that she wanted to go to Hogwarts then, not next year and leaving the table in half tears. Percy reached out and grabbed her and she tugged away for a few seconds, before collapsing against Percy and crying into his shirt and whispering into his ear.

"Well" Fred announced "The Hogwarts letters haven't even gotten here yet, we still have more than half the summer! You want to go swimming, Ron, Gin, my dear and esteemed twin?"

"Bloody good idea, oh aged and wise older brother"

A secret smile played on Mum's lips "Oh go on out the lot of you, you too Percy!"

Percy grinned and whispered more in Ginny's ear. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, standing up and grinning.

The two of them passed Ron, leaving him the only one in the kitchen besides his mum _"Mum?" _he signed at her, sighing and wishing he could just talk to his mother already

"_Yes Ronnie?" _she signed and spoke at the same time, like Ginny did all the time. Mother usually just spoke, it was especially nice to have someone speaking your language though. Her voice was quiet and soft.

"_I…I'm worried…I'm going to be all alone at Hogwarts…No one will want to hang around someone who can't talk back to them, or laugh at their jokes, or…anything fun…"_

"You'll have your brothers Ronnie."She reminded him, curling her arms around him, her voice more apparent than her signs this time

"_No…I know they'll be there…I just want more friends than just the people that Fred and George have scared into being friendly with me…"_

Mum gave a little half laugh "You'll have plenty of friends! There are going to be plenty of people who can see that you're very kind and funny and a very loyal person"

"_Mum…" _

Mum sighed "Well, I'm sure you'll have at least one good friend"

Ron sighed too and picked up Scabbers from where he had left him last night on the couch and carried him outside with him

_A good friend_ Ron thought savagely _well I'll always have Scabbers and Percy, but that hardly counts_

"Come here Ron, we're going to take Charlie's broom for a fly!" Fred yelled out "If we squeeze in tight we can put you on the front, you're so small!"

"This is a rotten idea" Percy said in an indifferent voice "You know that if you fall I won't be able to hear where you are in time to save you"

"We're not gonna fall Percy, and anyway, George and I have known _Wingardium Leviosa _since first year!" Fred said, trying to reassure his brother

George grabbed the broom from the broom shed "Anyways, Charlie doesn't allow safety charms on his broom"

Percy rolled his empty, but brilliant sparkling blue eyes "I've noticed, the number of times he's gone to the hospital wing"

Ron walked up to Ginny and put Scabbers in her hands. She looked slightly disgusted as many did looking at the fat, useless Scabbers, but accepted. Ron looked at Fred and nodded

"Good Man Ronnie!" Fred called out, and George held out the broom for Ron to get on first, before sliding on behind him and Fred behind George

Ron turned to George _"We're never going to get off the ground, much less have a thrill ride!"_ his fingers seemed to be scolding his brother, for his stupid thinking

George smirked "There's a reason Charlie saved up for a whole lifetime to buy a broom. It was the best on the market about a year ago, and it's still pretty high up there"

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother _"I still don't believe it"_

"Don't be so optimistic Ronnie, it's making me feel quite dull and faithless in comparison" George quipped and Ron threw up his hands in exasperation and gripped the front of the broom, George reaching around him to also hold the broom handle

"Ready?" Fred called out "Push off on my three…one…two…two and a half…three!"

Fred and George pushed off the ground. Halfway through their push, Ron was already off the ground, and they flew swiftly up in the air, just as quick as any of the other brooms with one person. The ride was a dream, soaring round the trees in circles, holding onto the broom for dear life, but hardly scared at all because the broom controlled beautifully and they knew that they weren't about to smash up at the bottom.

Ron leaned back against George who sat up a little from leaning over the broomstick. Fred started to lean back too…

"No…bad…lean forward I'm sliding off"

Ron leaned forward, resting himself on his wrists, George followed suit, leaning as far forward as he could. Fred pulled himself up, making sure not to slip off.

"Thanks my brothers…" Fred said, gasping, and grabbing George "That was close. Forge, would you circle around our esteemed siblings, then land in the yard please?"

"Certainly Gred" George reached forward and put his hands over Ron's and helped his brother guide the broom around in a circle around the broom shed that Ginny and Percy were leaning against, talking quietly as Ginny played with Scabbers, tickling his tail and his fat stomach.

The three of them landed on the front lawn. Fred fell down on the grass and let out a shuddery breath "Ronnie…next time you stay on the ground. Or fly with one of us. Three on a broom is bad for the person on the end…"

"_Sorry" _Ron signed, giving Fred a sympathetic smile

Fred gave Ron a canine grin and tackled him to the ground, tickling him until he felt like he was going to bust

And his silent laughs echoed across the children gathered around in a comfortable family circle


	2. Pixie Spit and Power Sticks

Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the Harry Potter books or movies. All I own are my copies of the books and my little time turner plastic replica thingy...

* * *

Ron curled against Fred's side as his brother yelled "Diagon Alley!" and then Ron closed his eyes tightly. The soot beat against his ankles in furious storms as they whooshed through the air, the rest of his exposed skin hidden in Fred's robes, long arm covering the back of his neck.

Landing in the Leaky Cauldron, Fred and Ron slipped sideways, Fred clipping his head against a table as they fell down to the ground. George, already standing a few feet away grabbed Ron's hand, hauling him up before slipping an arm under Fred and standing him up.

"Did Ron throw you off balance?" George asked puzzled "The way you fell, it's like the floor was greased and slipped out from under you…" he trailed off, feeling inside his pocket and cursing spectacularly in a way that Ron had always envied.

"The Pixies Spittle must leaked out of the bottle…"

"No!" Fred gasped "Oh George…we're all going to stink like marshes for ages, and glow blue in the dark as well…why'd you cork it so loosely"

"You know why, if you cut off the air flow it hardens"

Ron slapped his brothers lightly and made the universal sign for _"Shhh…" _he had managed to catch Percy, his brother's thin frame finally working to an advantage, and Ginny wasn't the sort to tell, but Mum and Dad were coming next and if Mum heard anything about Pixie Spittle or glowing blue in the dark…

Things went well enough, though Dad raised an eyebrow and Mum would still sniff occasionally and then look around curiously, even past Grittengrotts and into the Potions Apothecary and Supply Shop. Bill's old cauldron had been repaired with a fresh plating of pewter covering the bottom and sides by a friend of Dad's, but the ingredients were one of the newest most interesting things Ron got.

He looked on in interest as his mum told the clerk he'd need the normal first year potions supplies. He grinned eagerly feeling excited, holding up tiny jars to look at the beetles eyes and motherwart and other ingredients, feeling apprehensive but confident. Potions was one class you wouldn't have to speak for. That was defiantly a great comfort.

Ron wasn't getting any robes because once his mother hemmed the twins' old robes, he'd have perfectly serviceable robes whose only flaw would be not being new. Irritating little habits parents had when you were the youngest.

Ron insisted on finding all his own books in Flourish and Blots used section. He was a very cute picture, though he didn't know it. A small boy examining a list looking solem, then checking in the correct section, looking at several books to find the one that was in the best condition. His copy of "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade One" had been used by George a few years ago. The copy that had passed down from Bill to Fred had finally given out last year. In Fred's opinion, it was the Braille charms put on it then taken off that had weakened it, not the acidic Manticore Blood he had spilled on it.

When he carried his books to the front counter and the gum chewing witch a year or so older than Percy counted up the cost as she grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, this is probably embarrassing but I think you're an adorable kid. Hogwarts this year?"

Ron nodded, his hands feeling clammy and nervous.

"What's your name?" she asked, blowing a bubble and pulling it back inside her mouth making a pop

He suddenly felt sick, his fingers clammed up at the thought of letting someone not related to him see him sign.

"Come on, don't be shy, I'll be at Hogwarts too this year, I'm a Ravenclaw, going to be Head Girl. But don't let that bother you" she added quickly

Percy seemed to be able to distinguish his very breathing, for he stepped up to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Found all your books Ron? Dad's coming over with the money bag. Hello Erica" he added at the end, giving a nod toward the general direction of the witch's honey curls

"Hey Percy. This your brother?" she was comfortable around Percy, Ron realized, feeling slightly jealous. His brother was friends with people who he didn't know. It was an upsetting thought, sharing his brothers with others while at Hogwarts. He sometimes wished he had friends other than that, but didn't think it was likely.

"Yeah, this is Ron" Percy grinned, sliding an arm around his brother's shoulder

"Doesn't talk much though does he?" Erica said in a chiding voice

Percy tightened his grip on Ron's shoulder "He's mute" he said bluntly "After affect Dragon Pox when he was six"

Ron flushed red as the girl's eyes widened "Oh!" she went pink and busied herself tidying the front counter until Mr. Weasley came and paid for Ron's books.

Dad gripped Ron's shoulder and led him to Ollivanders. Ron felt a weird feeling of fulfillment, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins before him had come into this store and left as wand carried wizards in training and Ron would be becoming part of that, as soon as he had found the right wand.

Dad gave Ron a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. Ron didn't think that it felt good and couldn't see how Bill enjoyed having his muscles squeezed hard and calling it a massage.

An extremely old looking wizard with silvery eyes stepped suddenly into view, mere seconds after Ron had stepped inside the shop.

_Ah Mr. Weasley, I've been expecting you _the wizard signed, efficiently yet somehow still slightly slow and creepy _Which is your wand arm?_

How did Mr. Ollivander know sign? Ron looked at his dad, who looked baffled but nodded so Ron held up his right hand. Ollivander grabbed a tape measure and threw it at Ron, who held up a hand to catch it (but having grown up with Fred and George, his legs were already turned for a run if necessary) but instead of hitting him it started to take his measurements.

_Yes, Dumbledore told me about you _Ollivander signed, looking thoughtful _he had me design a special wand handle to be slipped over what ever wand you chose. This will make it easier for you to perform silent spells. _

Ron felt uncertain how to respond to such a statement, but nodded anyway.

Ollivander nodded to himself, pulling out a few boxes and letting Ron try them, to no special effect that marked the wand as his.

Suddenly, in the middle of testing a small thin cherry wood wand, Ollivander snatched all the wands away from Ron and started pushing aside boxes after boxes, evidently searching hard for whatever he was looking for. At last he straightened triumphantly, holding the box out to Ron, who took it from him rather hesitantly

_I think this wand will be right for you Mr. Weasley_ signed Ollivander, nodding _Ash, nine and a quarter inches, and a hair from a unicorn who befriended a wizard who would tell him everything. I think this wand will be very eager to hear your mental orders_

Ron nodded slowly, taking the wand out and weighing it in his hand as if it were a sword. He raised it up high and brought it down in a long sweep of blue sparks that made him feel warm and safe all over.

_Excellent, excellent! _Olivander clapped, emphasizing his statement as he fitted a curious little gold leathery cover over the wand's handle. Ron looked at the cover curiously, but found himself yawning sleepily now that he had found everything he needed. He didn't protest at all when his dad picked him up, claiming that Ron was getting to big for this as if it had been Ron's idea.

He had been so excited to explain his wand handle cover to Percy, but fell fast asleep before he even saw his brothers.

* * *

thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! much love to all the people who subscribed to my story!


	3. Ron Weasley and the Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

Ron shivered through his robe, clutching it closer to himself. Ginny was standing next to him, her expression a muddle of excitement and disappointment, and wrapping herself around him tighter. This made it harder for him to push the luggage cart, but said luggage cart was occupying both hands so it was impossible for him to sign this to Ginny.

His mum was leading them through thick crowds of people, pushing the cart that Percy and George were sharing ahead of her. It was easy to share with Percy as he didn't need a broomstick and didn't own an owl.

Ron glanced over at his favorite brother as he thought about him. Percy had two fingers through Fred's belt loop and was following him closely.

Mum stopped a few yards away from the entrance to the platform "Ahhh…here we are dears, Ginny come over here with me"

Ginny scowled at her mother and clutched Ron tighter

"Oh for heaven's sake Ginny" Mum chided her "Alright, George, you first"

"I'm not George!" George cried out, clearly raged "He is!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother" Fred sighed, looking disappointed in his mother

"Percy which one is George?" Mum asked. Percy had the uncanny ability to tell the twins apart by hearing their voices, something no one else could do

But Percy just grinned. Mum sighed "Well who ever you are, through the barrier you go"

"Right Mum" he grinned over at her "Only joking, I am George!" he added, jumping on Fred's luggage cart and riding it into the divider

Mum rolled her eyes "Alright then Fred, you and Percy next, I've got the cart, don't worry about that"

Fred and Percy walked at a calmly, almost at a whim, through the wall. Ron and Ginny were about to follow when a voice stopped them "Excuse me…" a short and skinny raven haired boy, blushing slightly looked over at Ron and his mum

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a sympathizer of lost children who deserves homes obviously showing in her eyes and a soft tone evident in her voice that was usually saved for…well never..

"You see, this is my first year going to Hogwarts and I was wondering…"

"How to get on the platform, yes of course dear. It's Ron's first year too"

Ron gave the boy a smile and looked down at Ginny to see her blushing slightly.

"Well dear, all you do is walk through the barriers between 9 and 10, why don't you go ahead and go before Ron"

The boy nodded shakily and looked at the barrier in front of him

"Best to go at a bit of a run if your nervous" Mum said, in a reassuring type of voice

The boy gulped and nodded again, running at the train barrier and disappearing through it.

Ron looked at the barrier again, paling. He looked down at Ginny, who gave him a reassuring smile and held her hands in a heart. Not standard sign language, but Ron got her point.

He pointed his luggage cart at the barrier and started to walk to it, picking up speed. Ginny started running, forcing Ron to run too.

The barrier was red and misty. It felt slightly humid but the platform was cool and crowded.

Fred and George were heaving their things into the window of a compartment. A strong looking boy a little shorter than Percy grabbed his (Percy's) trunk and stuck Percy's fingers through his belt loop.

A tall boy with dreadlocks let out a whoop and tore down the platform towards the twins.

While the boy (Ron was told his name was Lee Jordan when he asked George) put his luggage up, Mum came over and fussed over Fred and George, particularly Fred who had strained his wrist the week before, doing something he didn't have a comment for.

"I'll go get Percy mum. While you say good bye to Ron" Fred said finally

Ron's hands flew indignantly through the air _"Not funny"_ as Mum pulled her youngest son as close to her as the small creature named Ginny would allow.

"Oh Ronnie…be good alright? Make sure you dress warmly when it's cold and stay away from people who try to bully you. Don't be afraid to write if you get homesick and listen to your brothers…well, Percy at any rate…"

"Mum!" George protested "You know that we'll look after Ron!"

Ron turned to face his brother _"I don't need looking after you bloody prat!"_ he signed, his fingers flying furiously

"Manners Ronniekins" Fred 'tsk'ed, leading Percy forward to mum who immediately seized him and started fussing over him.

George and Fred soon found a quick detour, helping the boy from before get his things on the train.

Ron however, turned his attention to the small person around his middle _"Miss You Ginny" _he signed slowly, laying a kiss on her forehead _"Say good-bye to Percy now" _

Ginny blinked quickly and freed an arm to rub furiously at her eyes _"Miss you too" _she signed back, grabbing Ron in a quick hug once more and breaking away to grab Percy in a hug

Ron tapped the arm of his recently returned brother and pointed to his trunk

"Okay Ron" George agreed, grabbing one end as Ron lifted the other. George let Ron be the one to step into the Hogwarts express first. Ron looked around at the red carpets, running his fingers along the thin wooden trip running along the wall, just below eye level

"You wanna sit with us and Lee?" George asked, rather cautiously as if he was watching Ron for a reaction

Ron shrugged _"Percy?" _

"Probably he'll sit with Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain. They're the only fifth year boys in Gryffindor, so they ended up best mates"

Ron nodded slowly _"I'll find some other first years to sit with"_

"You sure Ronnie?"

Ron shot George a dirty look _"I'm not a baby George, I can write a few notes!"_

George shrugged "Don't expect Fred to allow it"

* * *

Sorry this chapter and the one before were pretty short...I'm afraid most of them will be unless I get alot of time for writting...I'm still not sure if I should mostly stick to the plot of first year or develop something completely new. If you think I should do something different, please give me ideas, because mine are exactly zero...


	4. Missing Toads and Rescuing a Boy

Disclaimer: All I own is the idea and the changes to the plot that happen because of it...

* * *

Ron folded his arms and slouched down in his seat.

Fred had made him sit with them. He had tried to join in on a conversation with the twins and Lee Jordan, but it had gotten rather strained when he had accidentally hit Lee with his elbow when signing and George (who was translating) had doubled over in laughter at their expressions.

The compartment door opened and Ron looked up in interest to see who it was. The trolley witch had already come by and George had pinched a few chocolate frogs, while Lee made a great show of examining licorice wands to choose the one of most superior quality. Ron had to pretend he was sleeping with his head under a pillow, because if he hadn't been trying to be absolutely still, he would have ruined everything with a laugh at Lee's antics.

But this witch was much younger, wasn't plump like the trolley witch, and most importantly, was wearing Hogwarts robes and missing the trolley.

"Hello, have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said, her head tilting slightly toward a small dark haired freckled boy who looked to be a first year.

Ron shook his head as the boy sniffed, rubbing tears from his face furiously, not noticing that his grubby hands left smudgy dirt marks on his cheeks

Fred opened his mouth, no doubt to tell the boy that toads were out of style anyways, but promptly shut it when he noticed that the boy was crying.

Ron stood up and signed to Fred _"Let me help them, please" _

Fred shook his head _"No Ronnie, not without me and George" _

"_I don't want you hovering over me like you always do when I'm around other kids" _Ron scowled at his brother, his hands lifted slightly, ready to return an answer to what ever his brother said back

George opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud bump in the next compartment, followed by muffled yells.

"Slytherins with a first year" George groaned, pushing the young witch and Neville aside. Fred and Lee followed suit, Fred pushing Ron back into the compartment.

Ron crept out and watched his brothers in interest

George grabbed out his wand and tossed open the compartment door. Curled up against one bench, trying to vanish into it, the black haired boy from the platform was sporting a bloody nose. Two huge goons were giggling and kicking him. A tall blond first year was holding the boy's hair in his fist as if he had been hitting his head against the bench.

"Well if it isn't a Bloody Malfoy. What'd this kid do to make you mad?" Lee asked, looking bored.

"He wouldn't give us his compartment, the little brat. You should all be bowing down and singing praises to the Malfoy name and instead he acts like he's so much better than me" The blond seethed

Fred yawned again and flicked his wand at the two goons, freezing them. They fell down to the carpet when their legs were kicked out from under them.

"Shoulda checked who was in the next compartment Malfoy" George said, almost apologetically "Also shoulda checked who this kid was. If you didn't notice, look down. The kid is Harry Bloody Potter"

Everyone sucked in a breath and looked at the famous lightning bolt scar. Malfoy removed his hand from the wild hair and blinked quickly.

"Come on Potter" Fred called, sounding kind "George's got your trunk" and, Ron noticed, George did have it, his hands gripping it awkwardly before he shoved his way out of the compartment.

All eight of them crammed back into the compartment, George shoving the trunk up on the luggage rack.

Ron looked closer at Harry Potter. He was small, smaller than Ron even, whose growth had been stunted slightly by the dragon pox. His face was ashen, almost too white for a human being but the back and sides of his neck were tanned and Ron suspected that he was just pale from fright. The shock of black hair stood up messily, pointing in many different directions and the green eyes darted around nervously behind the glasses for a few moments before settling for staring at a spot near Fred's feet. Ron wasn't exactly sure what it was, but Harry's forearms seemed slightly mottled, as if covered with faded green and purple patches of skin. They obviously weren't bruises, they wouldn't have formed between now and being jumped in his compartment, that wasn't enough time.

Well what were they?

Ron made a face at himself. He needn't be so curious, just because the kid was the Boy-Who-Lived.


	5. In Which Ron and Harry Pass Notes

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Love you all for reviewing and I'll try to adress all your questions through out the story! I'm writting the seventh chapter right now, and I might slow down on the updating some, because I want to keep ahead...

* * *

The conversation had been entirely too awkward for the first few minutes and Ron hadn't tried to say anything for at least half the ride, feeling embarrassed to sign around Harry Potter, but soon he had signed something to George, not even realizing it. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione took the opportunity to ask a question. '

"Where did your family learn sign language George?"

"From a book Dad brought home from some muggle store. We made up our own signs for wizard things" George explained "No Ron, I don't think we need our robes yet, and anyway, it's way too crowded in here for anyone to change"

Ron sighed exasperatedly _"Hello? There are toilets, right?"_

Fred looked at Ron seriously "No Ron, no toilets, you just have to hold it the whole way"

Ron attempted to smack Fred upside the head, but Fred laughed and caught his skinny wrist, and pulled his brother down, practically in his lap.

Harry had recovered from his shock of finding out that Ron was mute. Hermione must have explained it to Neville, because he simply pulled on her sleeve "Trevor?" he asked in dismay, feeling they had waited around long enough.

Hermione jumped to her feet "Of course! I'm so sorry I forgot Neville, well come on, lets go. Sorry we have to leave like this, but we'll see you at Hogwarts" the door slammed behind her

Ron snorted. Harry gave him a shy grin. Fred and George tried to include them in the conversation, but it fell flat shortly after Harry admitted that he had no idea what had happened the night that You-Know-Who fell. After that topic, and a few attempts to talk about family (also apparently not a good subject for Harry Potter who just said quietly "I live with my aunt and her family. Muggles.") the twins heeded Lee's subtle prompting and fell back into comfortable talk.

Ron pulled a pencil and paper out of his pocket _Sorry…they can be very annoying…_

Harry grinned and wrote back, with painstaking trouble, but disappointing, squat squished results, **thats ok, my cousin is worse. And a bully. **

Ron wasn't sure how to respond to this exactly so he improvised _I bet you'll be glad to be going to Hogwarts then. Last two years I stayed home with just my little sister and was bored as hell, and she's okay most of the time _

Again Harry gripped the pencil in an uncomfortable looking grasp in his left hand and penned **Hogwarts sounds great**

Ron nodded _My brothers say the food is amazing and I can't wait to see the Quidditch matches_

Harry frowned, and underlined the word Quidditch, then drew a question mark

_Oh it's the greatest sport ever…well…it'll take too long on paper, my brothers can explain it later. You play it on broomsticks up in the air. It's amazing fun. _

Harry gave Ron a lopsided grin. **Sounds a bit crazy.**

Ron shrugged _maybe a bit. You have to be a bit mental to play intense Quidditch, can be dangerous if you're trying hard and risking a lot _

Harry looked worried.

_Oh, no one has been seriously injured at Hogwarts I don't think. And anyway, magical healings are loads better than Muggle ones…at least I think they are, I don't know much about Muggles… _

Harry shrugged **to me they're rather boring, but they have a few good inventions I guess**

_Dad's crazy about Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating. He's got a whole collection of plugs and "toosters" and all sorts of Muggle things. Even a car that he messes about with. Barking he is. _

Harry seemed to chuckle quietly as he settled back against the seat and grabbed the paper and pencil again **Can you teach me signs? It'll be cool to know a "secret" language and be able to talk to each other**

Ron felt so happy he wanted to leap up and punch the air. But he didn't. Instead he held up his fist, knuckles facing Harry horizontally and knocked the air twice. He didn't miss Harry's flinch, but ignored it. He nodded to tell Harry that this sign had meant "Yes"

He tapped Fred's shoulder and signed quickly _He wants to learn signs_

Fred's eyes got big and he patted Harry on the shoulder "My good man, my favorite twin right here is the master in our family, apart from Ron himself of course"

"You bet I am" George said grimly "Could sign my Charms essay in my sleep" he paused "Assuming I actually did the essay and I understand what I wrote down"

Ron grinned. Harry looked nervous, but he nodded quickly.


	6. Fred and George Finally Back Off

Hey guys! I'm posting this chapter as a treat for Twilight Phantom Dragon because she sent me a txt telling me that my cellphone would turn me into a zombie in two days. So to help her get less bored I'm posting this. So thank her. I might not update for a while though, I'm going to be pretty busy the next few weeks.

So, without further audew....aduie...adieue...how do you spell it anyways? oh well...who cares? Chapter 6

* * *

Harry seemed to grow frustrated quickly, mostly because he had jammed two of the fingers on his right hand badly (he explained it away as playing a muggle sport called basketball, rather too quickly) and it hurt to make most of the signs.

"You're doing okay really, for someone who's right handed and has to use his left anyways" Fred told him, obviously trying to be comforting

Harry flushed, practicing his name with his left hand, getting H mixed up with G but realizing his mistake and starting over, getting it right this time.

There was a rap on the sliding door.

A tall girl with a prefects badge and Hufflepuff robes stepped in and told them that they should be changing into their robes soon. Fred smirked "Like to stick around luv?"

"No" she said shortly, her face going crimson "If it had any effect on you, I'd give you detention Fred Weasley"

"How'd you know it was me?"

She pointed to a small scar over his left eye "Gave you that last year, didn't I? Accidentally smashed the snitch against your head when I caught it"

George laughed "No, that was me, Fred got that this summer during one of our…erm…experiments…" George showed her a larger scar under his right eye "This is the one"

She shrugged "Well I got his name right anyway"

"Well would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me luv?" Fred asked, winking

She raised an eyebrow "You're bluffing"

"Am I?"

"Yes, because I'm a fifth year and you're a third year" she sighed "But I'll say yes against my better judgment, I want to teach you a lesson"

"Looking forward to it" Fred smirked

Ron groaned internally, feeling his eyes burning. Fred could be rather overbearing and it was embarrassing the way he flirted with girls a few inches taller than him.

George glanced at the girl and then threw in everything as well "Got any friends as lovely as you?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that too" Lee drawled, from his slouched position on the bench

Ron buried his face in his hand, not wanting to see anymore.

The girl blushed scarlet and Ron felt her eyes on the back of his neck. "Well" she said briskly, grabbing the door handle "At least someone besides Percy has some sense" she slammed the door shut, kicking George's shin to make him move his foot out of the way

"Ow" said George weakly "I thought prefects were supposed to be above all of the violence and drama that most of the school takes part in"

Ron frowned at his brothers who laughed at him "Relax Ronnie, we don't hurt any of them, we're just having a good time and they all know that"

Ron raised an eyebrow and his brother's both laughed.

"Well then…I suppose we should get on our robes…" George said, shrugging as he reached up and grabbed his trunk

"Right" Lee shrugged "Come on you two, I'm getting tired of sitting around anyways, let's change in the toilets and go find Alicia and Angelina. Oh and Katie too I guess…cool enough for a little second year…"

The twins and Lee bustled out in a flurry of robes and wands in hands, red hair and dreadlocks gliding out through the open door.

Harry gave Ron an uncertain grin "Are they…safe?"

Ron gave a quick silent laugh. He could tell that Harry was a bit unnerved by his laugh so he broke off. Ron held up a hand, palm down and wiggled it a bit. A sign everyone knew to mean "So-So"

"Oh" Harry looked between scared and puzzled for a minute before he nodded and stood up to pull down his trunk. Ron yawned slightly and did the same. He and Ginny had stayed up late last night curled up in Ron's attic room, Ginny telling him ghost stories and stories about Bill teaching her flying. Bill was Ginny's favorite big brother, with Charlie in a close second. Bill was her protector and fiery Ginny found her match in her hot headed brother Charlie, so quick to argue with her, but twice as quick to defend her.

Ron finally slid into his robes, fully dressed in uniform underneath and then snapped the two clasps expertly.

He glanced over at Harry who was tying his shoes clumsily, feeling Ron's eyes on him he flushed and finished quickly.

Harry looked at Ron, his face mournful "I asked if _you _could teach me signs. Like friends"

Ron looked at Harry, contorting his face into puzzlement while scrounging around for his paper and pencil. Finding both he wrote _It's just simpler, Fred and George can tell you outloud what each sign means. _

Harry nodded quickly "Right. Okay" he busied himself with straightening the hem of his robe and then looked out the window quickly "Hope the feed us good there"

Ron grinned. He might not stuff himself full of food like most of his brothers, but food was one topic that Ron would probably never exhaust completely.

_My brother Percy (he's a fifth year) said that the food is the best he's ever tasted_

Harry read the note and grinned "Excellent. Er…do you know how they sort us?"

Ron shook his head, his mouth twisted into a wry smile _George said it hurts a lot, but he wouldn't let me do it if it did… _he scribbled down, passing Harry the paper

"Wish I had some older brothers"

Ron shrugged, twisting the pencil around in his hand and then scribbling _Give you Charlie if you like. He's in Romania, working as a dragon tamer. _

Harry looked puzzled "But don't you want him?"

Ron felt his fingers flying up to sign something very quickly, but then pulled his hands down again and writing (in very tiny letters) _We don't always get along _

"Oh…" Harry said, twisting uncomfortably in his seat, looking out the window again "We're slowing down. Must be getting close"


	7. Sortings and Greetings

Hey, guys, you might nave noticed I changed my name...the only reason I have for that is that I was twelve when I picked the name and two years later I think it's lame...

Anyway, this update goes out to TwilightPhantomDragon, for yelling at me for not updating when I have the chapter saved on my computer...it might be awhile before I get the next chapter up, I've got a plot bunny running rampart in my brain though I'm getting the feeling that I'll be writting myself into a corner with it...oh well, I've got tomorrow off and I'll probably spend part of the day starting on formating that story...If I think it'll work out I'll put a preview in the next chapter...

Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

_Harry, _Ron thought to himself as they climbed the stairs up to the castle _isn't a bit like anyone expects Harry Potter to be like_

Harry seemed shy and instead of regaling Ron with tales of how he had saved six muggles from Lucius Malfoy, Harry didn't seem to want to talk about anything but the Wizarding world, eager to know everything there was to know. He had been fascinated by the stray chocolate frog that Fred had left spelled to the luggage rack by one foot (though Ron too, had to admit that it was pretty strange to see sweets hanging from luggage racks, though perhaps not with Fred and George for brothers) and instead of positively reeking of money, self assurance and leadership, Harry longed for a brother.

It was all very confusing. On the one hand, there was the Boy Who Lived, and on the other hand, there was Harry Potter, small and timid.

Ron decided he would sort it all out later, if he and Harry were even in the same house. Though where else would the Boy-Who-Lived go, but Gryffindor? And where indeed, would a Weasley go but Gryffindor?

His insides still squirmed slightly at the prospect of the sorting. He would probably go last, what ever happened because alphabetically, he was near the end.

Ron slipped on the last step to the top and took out five other first years sliding down the slippery steps to the ground. He groaned, standing up quickly and offering an apologetic smile and a hand up to the other students on the ground around him.

A blond girl with a pug like nose sniffed and pushed him back down. Ron ground his teeth, but knew that he could never hit a girl. Besides Ginny maybe, if she got annoying enough. A sandy haired boy with hazel eyes grinned as he rolled back up to his feet and spoke rather quickly with a decidedly Irish accent "Cheers mate. That's some introduction. I know you were just dying to meet me, but that's a little much" Then he laughed in a friendly matter and wiped dirt off his face with his sleeve, offering Ron his hand

"Seamus Finnegan"

"_Ron Weasley" _Ron mouthed, making a face as he tried to force the sounds out, to no avail

Seamus looked taken aback but recovered quickly "No matter, just scribble it down later, come on let's hurry or we'll be left out here. Met a fantastic bloke named Dean on the train, muggle born but boy can he draw. Maybe he can make you a name tag or something"

Ron felt a half exasperated grin growing on his face as he and Seamus hurried up the stairs where Harry stood waiting as the rest of the First Years were being herded inside by Hagrid, the enormous Game Keeper.

"Okay Ron?" Harry asked as he and Seamus reached him

Ron nodded grimly and gestured to Seamus who introduced himself, offering a hand

"I'm Harry" the short brunette said softly, biting his lip slightly as Seamus shook his hand.

"Harry Potter?" Seamus asked, looking at the smaller boy's forehead

Harry nodded shyly.

Seamus seemed to look at Harry's hand and make an odd face, but then all fell silent as a tall stern looking woman started to talk. Ron didn't think there was anything all that interesting to what she was saying, but he had heard it all from Bill when he was little. He could remember Bill holding him close as he was recovering from Dragon Pox and talking about Hogwarts in thrilling detail, telling him about each class, describing the excitement in the air right before a Quidditch game. _If he hadn't wanted the glamour and mystery of Egypt,_ Ron though _Bill could have been a good writer._

As Professor McGonagall left, Seamus introduced Dean Thomas to Harry and Ron. Harry told them all Ron's name quietly and Ron reflected again, that Harry was far more quiet than most eleven year olds.

Well…except for him…

When Professor McGonagall lead them all into the Great Hall, Ron realized that even Bill's vivid descriptions couldn't do the Great Hall justice. The huge endless sky above, tables shinning with gold platters and goblets, many candles floating in the air. All of the black robes looked surprisingly gothic, slouching side by side, and the teachers all sat up at the front of the hall, looking very impressive and wizardish…

But, looking totally out of place among all the shiny plates and glowing candles, sitting right in front of the teacher's table on an old three legged stool was a shabby old hat with a tear near the brim. Ron could hear Hermione muttering under her breath "do we have to fix the hat? Well those spells aren't taught for a while…"

But even as Ron was wondering what the hat was for (unsure what to make of Hermione's words) the tear opened and the hat began to sing

_Much longer ago than any of you_

_Can ever remember_

_A witch in a dress of blue_

_Sitting by a dying ember_

_Sewed me with meticulous care_

_Never daring to pray_

_That a wizard with this hat to bear _

_Would create something here to stay_

_That young Wizard in red and gold_

_Had heart and courage_

_And was almost too bold_

_And impossible to cage_

_Another founder of this school_

_The witch of bronze and blue_

_Was far from a fool_

_And of her beauty everyone knew_

_The next founder was loyal_

_A sweet and pretty witch_

_And her colors royal_

_Bright Yellow and Bold Black_

_A shrewder fellow came next_

_A man of great ambition_

_Who used people and objects_

_To achieve his green and silver mission_

_Four times the founders tried and failed _

_To find a way for houses to chose_

_Once they last exhaled_

_For who as well knows? _

_That Godric Gryffindor taught only_

_Those who did brave deeds_

_And Rowena Ravenclaw was lonely_

_Without wisdom's seeds_

_Helga Hufflepuff loved loyalty_

_In her kind, hard workers_

_And to Salazar Slytherin, true royalty_

_Were in his pureblooded rule twisters _

_I was given brains to reason_

_And some eyes to see_

_So no matter what the season_

_I think you will agree_

_That I can tell you where to go_

_And perhaps I'll tell you why_

_This is more than just a show_

_And your wish I could defy_

_But I make no wrong choices_

_So come and listen quite inside_

_No need to use voices_

_On your head is your guide_

_And I know Hogwarts well_

_I must sort you all_

_Before I say farewell_

_And your house I must call_

Professor McGonagall was holding a long list on a scroll of parchment. Ron looked around and guessed that there were about forty first years in all. His stomach lurched unpleasantly as he looked out at the vast number of older students and their eager curious eyes. He saw Percy, smiling when he saw that his brother was touching the gold plate in front of him with feather light hands, instead of listening to Professor McGonagall. She had just started on the A's, Ron realized in alarm, focusing back on his teacher as Hannah Abbot joined the Hufflepuffs.

A tall blond girl named Lavender Brown was the first to join Gryffindor and Ron smiled as he saw Percy trying to listen intently to her footsteps over all the clapping. He grinned even harder when he saw his brother throw up his hands in exasperation and join in with the applause.

One of Maloy's thugs named Crabbe was sorted into Slytherin with much hissing from the Gryffindor side of the room.

Rather sooner than Ron thought possible, Seamus was sorted into Gryffindor, a broad smile spreading across his honest looking freckly face. He was soon followed by Hermione, Ron wasn't sure how he felt about this. She was clearly kind, helping Neville find his toad, but she seemed to be a bit bossy.

Neville himself followed soon after, Ron had thought he would be a Hufflepuff, but the hat surprisingly sorted him into Gryffindor. Ron shrugged. Maybe there was more to Neville than was expected.

Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head and Ron caught himself starting to hiss with his brothers. A thin boy with black hair followed Malfoy soon after, though the hat took much longer sorting Theodore Nott, and sounded almost uncertain when it called his house.

After that, a pair of twins, Padma and Pavarti went into Ravenclaw. Ron wondered about Pavarti, she seemed bolder, as if she should have ended up in Gryffindor, but Ron chided himself gently. She was very pretty, no doubt that was what had him thinking that.

The blond girl who had pushed Ron down (Pansy Parkinson) was sorted into Slytherin and went and sat next to Malfoy, looking very pleased with herself to be in this place of honor

After that, Ron found Harry leaving his side, looking even more small and slightly sick walking across the suddenly large gap to the hat. There was a hushed silence, broken only by many whispers sprouting all over the Great Hall Ron suddenly swallowed hard. _What if Harry was Ravenclaw?_ he thought suddenly. He was probably pretty smart, or at least didn't seem stupid. He was picking up sign language quick enough, but…no…still, what would he do with out Harry? It wouldn't be near enough fun and he felt an odd friendship with the small boy already…

But then his worries abated as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry slipped off the stool, walking to his seat in a huge roar of applause, slipping into a seat beside Seamus and glancing over at Ron who flashed him a thumbs up. Harry smiled suddenly, for the first time since Ron had me him, his face suddenly looking younger and stronger.

Then the rest of the alphabet seemed to quickly slip away from Ron. It seemed that one minute, Dean left his side to join the Gryffindor table and the next he found his legs walking dully toward the stool. Were his foot steps always so loud? Was he always as short?

The hat seemed to come over his head ominously.

_Ahhh…another Weasley…_

**Yeah** Ron thought savagely

The hat seemed to chuckle _I think I might actually like you. That was exactly what your brother Charlie's reaction was_

**Bully for Charlie**

_You don't like Charlie? No that's not it…you don't think Charlie likes you…_

**Listen…please just send me to Gryffindor…**

_Ahhh…there's Bill…_

**Well, I'm Ron…not Fred, not George, not Percy, not Bill and defiantly not Charlie…**

The hat seemed to smirk _Ambition to distinguish yourself...that belongs in…_

**I swear I will burn you if you finish that sentence…**

The hat yawned. _It would make life so much more interesting…but I guess I'll just send you along to your brothers if you're so sure…_

**I am **Ron thought firmly

_Alright then _"GRYFFINDOR"

Ron grinned broadly and pulled off the hat, putting it back on the stool as Gryffindor table applauded.

Ron walked over to the table quickly and slid into a seat next to Percy, grinning at Harry who was sitting across from him. He found Percy's hand under the table and traced a heart into his palm. Percy grinned and squeezed Ron's hand.


	8. Good Night, Good Brothers

Dinner is a lot of fun, even though he could only "talk" to Percy and make faces at his new room mates. Harry would smile, laughing slightly and almost silently. Seamus on the other had, frequently had to be pounded on the back to free his windpipe of what ever he had choked on while he laughed. Dean would laugh quietly, his fingers twitching slightly the whole time and after he had eaten, he used food to capture one of the funniest faces with huge expanses of ketchup used to show his red hair.

Ron noticed that Neville was sitting with Hermione and Lavender rather quietly as Lavender promised to find a way to make Hermione's rather bushy hair look nice and Hermione straightened one of Lavender's twisted pink bangles against the table edge.

He suddenly found the Great Hall go silent as everyone looked expectantly up at Dumbledore.

"Excellent, excellent. I am so very glad to see you all here at Hogwarts. I have just a few rules to inform you students of tonight, though I have no doubt that your teachers will have a good deal more for you tomorrow" Dumbledore's eyes gave a little twinkle as he smiled broadly at the school "You all should do well to remember that the Forbidden Forest is not indeed a badly named peaceful grove of trees and is in fact, a place off limits to students. Also off limits to students, besides the large amount of items that are contraband, is the third floor corridor, unless you wish to die a very painful death. With this being said, I will wish you all goodnight and I do hope that catching up about the summer doesn't take very long, for it would be a great tragedy indeed if students were to sleep through the first day of classes."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle as he sent the students off and Ron wondered vaguely if the teachers sat around and talked about their summers. He didn't think it would actually be particularly interesting to talk about _"and then, I pulled a bug out of my quill. It had been annoying me all day, just like those Weasley twins" _

Ron amused himself imagining a particularly sinister teacher up at the staff table complaining about weeds in his rose garden. He had no idea what the teacher's voice sounded like, so he improvised, using his mother's angriest voice. She often yelled at Charlie when he was out late. And Charlie had been out late a lot.

He let his lips curl upward into a smile imagining that voice coming from the rather mean looking professor, but suddenly Percy was pushing up against his hand and murmuring under his breath "Come on Ron, go with the other first years"

Ron looked around. Oliver Wood and a tall witch with long blond hair were rounding up the other first years. Ron stood up and raced around to the other side of the table to where Harry was waiting for him.

***

Ron's first impression of the Common Room was that the whole Burrow could fit in it. The second was that it did really curve like a tower. _Duh…_he thought to himself…_Gryffindor __**Tower**_.

He followed Dean up the staircase, up three flights of stairs to a room with the words _1__st__ Year Boys_ stamped a new looking sign with red and gold letters. He found his trunk in front of a four poster bed with canopy hangings, Harry's trunk and bed right next to his. He couldn't help but notice that Neville's bed was way at the end, pushed rather farther away, near the window. Dean and Seamus were already talking amongst themselves, Seamus sitting on his bed and peeking through the place where his curtains met, a yawn screwing up his freckled face

Yawning, Ron fell onto his bed, kicking off his shoes and laying his head onto the pillow.

There was a rap on the door "Knock, Knock" a familiar voice called

"Who's there?" called Dean

"It's Percy Weasley" said Percy opening the door and coming in

"Percy Weasley who?" Harry asked, grinning at Dean. Ron didn't understand why, but figured it must be some Muggle Joke.

"Percy Weasley, Ron's brother. What's with all the questions? Get over here Ron"

Ron slid off his bed and walked quietly over to Percy who clamped a hand around his wrist and pulled him into the hall.

"Just wanted to say good night and I didn't know if you wanted your friend's watching" Percy explained, resting hands on his little brother's shoulders

Ron shrugged, looking down at the stairs below them. Frowning, he tripped his fingers up Percy's arm like walking up the stairs and stomped on the floor below them, drawing a question mark on Percy's arm with a single finger.

"I'm not really sure why I can manage the stairs here alright" Percy shrugged "Something about the air at Hogwarts, it's more…alive…it's still not easy, but it's alright…"

Ron grinned slightly drawing a heart into Percy's hand again, then embracing him.

Percy smiled "Love you too Ron. Night" Percy kissed his brother on the top of his head and scratched at the door beside him for the doorknob, and finding he opened the door and sent Ron back into his room with a light swat on the backside. Ron blew his brother a raspberry and Percy laughed, closing the door and walking further upstairs.

Ron had changed into his pajamas and slid partway under the cover when the door opened again

"Oi, Ronnie-kins! Do you reckon that Fred can get away with flying off Gryffindor roof?" came George's call as he took three huge steps and leapt on to the end of Ron's bed.

Ron frowned deep in thought for a few seconds as Fred joined them before signing _'Probably' _and then adding _'Good Night, Fred, George' _

Fred and George exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Ahhh…Ronnie…you can't get rid of us…" Fred told him, looking thoroughly pleased at the thought, and grinning at his younger brother.

George just smiled and pulled Ron into a squishing hug against him. Ron was too embarrassed to notice the envying looks on all his room mates faces.


End file.
